


Haru's Predicament

by iguana_ism



Series: Midnight Makoharu Stories (all fluff) [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Haru's thoughts, M/M, Makoharu one shot, hmm what else, makoharu fluff, sleepy makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/pseuds/iguana_ism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a short fluffy one shot of Haru tryna figure out what exactly it is about Makoto that makes him love him so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haru's Predicament

Maybe it was the way that he managed to smile in the most stressful situations. Or maybe it was his calming nature that would put anyone at ease with just a pat to the shoulder and some reassuring words. No, perhaps it was his personality. The personality that almost everyone wished they had- funny, kind, adorable, caring. 

All these factors ran through Haru’s mind as he stroked the hair atop his boyfriends head that was resting on his lap. 

It was a warm spring day and Makoto had fell asleep in the middle of the afternoon after staying up late, and Haru was wondering why he loved Makoto so much. He always had random bursts of emotion whenever he was around Makoto. Whether it was happiness, love, or anger, he always felt something with his longtime bestfriend now boyfriend. These emotions were gladly accepted by Haru as they were a product of he and Makoto's relationship. 

Makoto was always an important person to him. Ever since his early childhood, he knew that they were going to be with each other for the rest of their lives. Though he wondered- just what was it that made Makoto so important to him? 

It's not like he didn't know why he loves Makoto. See, that's exactly the predicament he is trying to sort out.

There are just too many good points of Makoto, that he is not capable of pinpointing the exact one that makes him love his giant boyfriend so much. 

His personality, nature, and optimistic values. He just did not know what to choose as his favorite. 

He let out a groan of frustration accidentally waking up Makoto with the noise. 

Makoto blinked sleepily and looked up at Haru with a bright but sleepy smile on his face. “I am sorry Haru. I guess I fell asleep.” 

Haru stroked Makoto’s hair and lovingly smiled down at him. “It’s okay. You can sleep some more.” 

Makoto turned his head and made himself comfortable again. “Okay I guess I w-” 

Haru chuckled softly as sleep took Makoto before he could even finish his sentence.

As he looked at the love of his life sleeping soundly on his lap, he realized there was no need for him to pick a favorite from Makoto’s traits. All the factors that he was thinking about earlier contributed to make up one thing, and that one thing was Makoto.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I am going to just put this here cause I suddenly had the urge to write something cute so


End file.
